


Facing the obvious

by hexedhyde



Series: Falling for you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/hexedhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi feels his love for Oikawa is stepping over the platonic line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this because I cringed really badly at what it used to be, this is much better

It was five something in the morning from what Iwaizumi could see in his drowsy state, even the numbers on his alarm clock were too bright to look at right now.

His phone was still buzzing, almost falling off the bed with the amount of spam he usually got from his friends who seemed to never sleep but have enough energy to annoy him throughout the day regardless - he appreciates them and never gets truly annoyed but he doubts they’ll ever get to hear him say that unless it’s necessary.

What woke him up though, was the sound of snapchat that he still hadn’t figured out how to change from the obnoxious ringtone Oikawa had set for it. Another usual thing he woke up to, at first it was annoying but he’s grown numb to it at this point, Oikawa always snapchatted him when he went on runs and didn’t allow Iwaizumi to break their streak because “It’s a symbol of our friendship, Iwa-chan!”

The usual response would’ve been something like Iwaizumi flipping him off for waking him up or something of the sort. Lately though, he’s been trying to be less attached to Oikawa. Not because his best friend had done something wrong, of course not, Oikawa is and always will be someone Iwaizumi loves; and that right there is the problem he is facing.

Iwaizumi feels his love for Oikawa is getting out of control, stepping over the platonic line. He fears the day where he will lack self-control and succumb to the urge of kissing him.  Iwaizumi would rather hide those feelings and express them through slight irritation, which is what he feels toward himself most of the time these days.

He doesn’t know when it started or why, just that one day Oikawa had become alluring in a way that he had never bothered to notice before. He started feeling a rush of want after winning a match that a highfive didn’t satisfy, the moments on their walk home where their shoulders or fingers would brush and all he wanted to do was hold Oikawa’s hand the rest of the way home. Normally, Oikawa wouldn’t mind holding his hand at all, in fact, he would probably appreciate the gesture and gush about it for days until Iwaizumi’s head exploded, but to Iwaizumi that was a big step over the boundaries.

Iwaizumi pretended his gaze didn’t occasionally drift to Oikawa’s lips, pretended like he didn’t notice his heart beating faster at each glance his best friend sent his way, pretended he didn't often get lost in his eyes while trying to figure out what’s going on in his head.

Really, Iwaizumi doesn’t understand how it all went down. One moment he was small child looking for a playmate, and the next he’s a hormonal teen head over heels for his childhood best friend who probably doesn’t even feel the same way.

Iwaizumi groaned and locked his phone, dropping it on the bed with a soft thump. There was a very small chance it could work. He knew Oikawa liked men, they came out to each other not long ago. Neither of them is exactly sure “what” they are, just that they like guys and maybe some girls, but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that even if Iwaizumi has a chance, is it really worth ruining his friendship with Oikawa?

He sighed and decided he might as well go for a run since he isn’t going to get any more sleep at this point.  

* * *

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but go back to his earlier train of thought as he sat with his friends on the rooftop; Oikawa had gone off to greet his fangirls with grace like always, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were talking about something he wasn’t going to bother focusing on.

He wondered if he should just tell Oikawa once and for all and get it over with but then shut himself down because he’s been able to repress his feelings for years and repressing them for the rest of his life didn’t sound _too_ hard.

He really doesn’t want to feel this way but he can't help the butterflies that creep up on him whenever Oikawa smiles in his direction- the smile reserved for Oikawa’s closest friends that no one else got to see but their small group - when he laughs. Whenever he pouts Iwaizumi just feels like kissing it away, even his dramatizations have started to turn his eye rolls into fond ones. Iwaizumi wouldn’t know what to do if he confessed and got rejected. 

“Oi, you haven’t been listening to us at all, have you?” Hanamaki was the one to snap him out of his thoughts quite literally with a few snaps of his fingers in front of Iwaizumi’s face.

“I told you he was too busy thinking of Oikawa.” Matsukawa chimed in.

Hanamaki groaned. “Why don’t you just tell him and get us all away from all the tension going on between you two? It’s seriously disturbing,”

“And we have a million ways to embarrass both of you when you start dating.” Matsukawa added.

“You say that like a relationship between us is possible," 

Hanamaki sighed. “It’ll be fine. Even if Oikawa for some reason says he doesn't feel the same way, which is unlikely, he won't leave you because you're his best friend.”

“Are you comforting me?” Iwaizumi snorted.

"It’ll never happen again, enjoy it while it lasts.” Hanamaki grinned, lightly shoving Iwaizumi.

   
   
On the way home after practice, Iwaizumi had to listen to Oikawa rant about how he hadn’t been able to fix his hair since their brawl at lunch. Iwaizumi endured it and they spent the way throwing friendly jibes at each other with a shove here and there.  
  
_The butterflies are back._

* * *

One week had passed and Iwaizumi’s phone was constantly being blown up in the group chat that had Oikawa had been excluded from just so they could tease Iwaizumi about his feelings and occasionally (read: rarely)  provide good advice.

He’d asked them to stop texting him hours ago so he could focus on his studies but they didn’t bother doing what he said - they rarely listened to him, he doesn’t know why he even tried.

They reached a compromise.

Iwaizumi agreed to going three houses down and confessing to Oikawa once and for all if they stopped the teasing and spam, they agreed to stopping the spam. That’s really as good as was going to get.

Iwaizumi sighed and gave himself a mental pep-talk on his way to Oikawa’s house, it really didn’t work, the walk was far too short.

He knocked on the door and stuffed his shaking hands in my pockets as he waited anxiously for Oikawa to open the door, hoping that he had gone off to run errands or something of the sort but his wishful thinking was brought to a close when the door opened to reveal his smiling friend.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa sang. “Did you come all this way just to see me?~”

“You live two houses down, it’s at most a five minute walk.” Iwaizumi replied dryly, struggling a little to keep his tone leveled.  
  
Oikawa was about to reply when Iwaizumi cut him off by stepping inside and toeing off his shoes. “Anyway, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Is everything okay?” Oikawa asked as he led the way upstairs to his bedroom.

“Depends on how you see it..” Iwaizumi was glad he came on a day where Oikawa’s parents worked late, he had all the time in the world to do this.

He sat on Oikawa’s bed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a bit before getting his words out, Oikawa waited patiently with his legs crossed.

"Let’s just get this over with..." He took a deep breath. "I really, really like you. As more than a best friend, actually, as in I want to be in a relationship with you and I want to kiss you, I totally get it if you don’t want to do this because it could ruin what we have and that’s the last thing I want but I just really needed to get this off my chest because it’s been bother--"  
  
Iwaizumi was shushed by the soft, warm press of lips against his. Cold hands cupping his face and holding him closer made him melt. The surprise faded away and he returned the kiss just as desperately as Oikawa, gripping the back of his best friend’s shirt as if letting go would make him wake up and realize none of this is real.

His heart was racing and his hands were just as shaky as before, he chased Oikawa’s lips when he pulled away and then noticed how hot his cheeks and back of his neck felt. A rush of embarrassment and anxiety hit him as Oikawa sat in silence with their foreheads touching, their breathing slightly ragged as the tension built in Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Me too, Hajime… I--” Was all Oikawa was allowed to say before Iwaizumi was back on him, peppering his face with kisses and soft tickling on his sides as the other giggled for mercy, muffled by the times their lips met briefly.

Iwaizumi doesn’t care what label they get after this, all he wants is more of _this_. At the moment all they cared about was the joy and relief of having their feelings reciprocated after years of pining, they wanted to revel in the happy little moments like this that they would have more of in the future.


End file.
